Tribulations d'un chasseur en chasse
by kalid1983
Summary: Petit OS parti d'un thème improbable : Dean chassant le caribou tout nu. Merci à Didi et Wiwi ! ;) Parce que ça fait du bien de rire parfois...


Il était une fois... Non, désolée, vraiment, je ne peux pas... Si je vous le raconte, il va me tuer. Quand même... Cette histoire vaut le détour et j'aurais bien tort de vous en priver. Qui vivra verra. Peut-être qu'il en rira lui aussi... un jour... Donc je disais...

Il était une fois un chasseur perdu dans le Grand Nord... Enfin, Grand Nord... Grand Nord... c'était le Dakota du Nord. Pour lui, de toute façon c'était au Nord et il se les caillait... bien. A tout casser, il devait faire dans les -10° -5°C. L'Impala n'avait pas résisté au choc de température. Il avait dû abandonner son précieux bébé sur le bord d'une route, ses pneus fragiles dans plus de 10 cm de neige, le capot givré. Comment ne pas attraper un rhume après ça ? La pauvre demoiselle n'était pas habituée à être traitée de la sorte. Son monde c'était le goudron brûlant de l'aventure, pas un chemin de terre merdique enneigé de surcroît. Enfin bref, son cœur n'avait pas supporté le choc et son moteur n'avait jamais pu redémarrer... au grand dam de son propriétaire qui dut sortir par grand froid chercher de l'aide.

Pauvre de lui, il était en rase campagne et il n'y avait âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde !... Génial ! Il s'en souviendrait de l'invitation de Joshua. _'Allez, viens passer les fêtes par chez nous... tu verras, ça sera sympa..._' ça sera sympa, mais y aura de la neige et il ne devra son salut qu'à une hypothétique cabane perdue en plein désert glacé, loin de son amour, loin de la civilisation. Evidemment que les portables ne passaient pas par ici, sinon où serait le charme de cette virée...? Il soupira. Il jeta un dernier regard sur sa belle dont la robe perdait peu à peu ses couleurs et se décida à marcher droit devant lui, bravant tempête et verglas. Ce n'était pas un Winchester pour rien non plus !

Donc il marchait... il marchait... il marchait... il marchait... Dieu seul savait depuis quand il marchait dans cette neige, les pieds gelés jusqu'à l'os. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre les chaussures adéquates, mais avait plutôt opté pour un pistolet maniable à souhait. On avait ses priorités ou on ne les avait pas. Après tout, bien des gens l'avaient mis en garde depuis son arrivée dans l'état. '_Prenez garde au caribou... Quand il croise votre route, il vous rend fou._' Encore une saleté de bestiole, mais foi de Winchester, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Donc notre chasseur marchait toujours et commençait à désespérer quand il vit au loin une maison en bois traditionnelle. Un vrai décor de carte postale. Pendant un temps, il crut que c'était un mirage... mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, elle était toujours là. En poutres et charpentes. Pour la première fois depuis son départ, quelques heures à tout casser, il pouvait enfin soupirer de soulagement. Il toqua à la porte et en guise d'accueil reçut un peu de poudre blanche. Bon, couvert de neige qu'il était, un peu plus n'y faisait plus grand chose. Surtout que la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme au regard compatissant et somme toute très sympathique.

"Bah alors, mon p'tit gars ! Rentre donc ! Tu vas choper la mort avec ces vêtements trempés... Viens donc te réchauffer près du feu pendant que je te prépare quelque chose qui aura tôt fait de te remettre sur pied !"

Le jeune chasseur ne se fit pas prier et s'assit près de l'âtre brûlant et crépitant, attendant bien sagement que le vieux monsieur revienne.

"Tiens mon gars, bois ça ! Ça va t'faire du bien !"

Sans trop se poser de questions, il avala d'une traite le précieux liquide qui, lui, lui brûla les entrailles. Ça c'était une boisson d'homme ! Des vrais ! Ah la vache, ça arrachait mais ça faisait du bien... ça l'réchauffait de l'intérieur.

"Fait pas un peu chaud chez vous...?" (en commençant à se dépouiller de ses vêtements superflus)

"Ben ça, c'est l'caribou, mon p'tit gars !..."

"Le caribou...? Et il y en a beaucoup par ici ?" (alarmé)

"Pour sûr ! C'est l'spécialité de not' région !"

La tête pleine des avertissements antérieurs et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il se saisit de son arme et courut à la chasse au caribou dans le plus simple appareil. Son hôte essaya bien de le retenir, mais allez donc arrêter un chasseur en mode chasse !... C'était peine perdue. Il soupira tristement et attendit qu'il revienne.

"Prends garde au caribou. Quand il croise ta route, tu deviens fou."

On devient fou certes, mais on revient toujours au point de départ. Il y a toujours un moment de dégrisement où l'on comprend son erreur. Pour Dean, ce fut la morsure du froid qui le fit revenir à la réalité, ou peut-être cette vieille dame qu'il croisa sur sa route.

"Pervers !"

"Mais M'dame, c'est pas ma faute... c'est l'caribou !..." (tout penaud)

"Mon garçon, quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on s'abstient..."

Le caribou, c'était donc l'alcool !... On ne l'y reprendrait plus. Plus jamais il ne viendrait affronter le vent glacial du Grand Nord. Plus jamais il ne viendrait chasser le caribou. Une fois lui avait suffi. Mal lui en avait pris.

La légende aujourd'hui raconte que parfois, lorsque le voyageur se laisse prendre dans les tempêtes hivernales, on peut apercevoir un homme nu parcourir la plaine. Personne ne connaît son nom. Il n'a pas voulu le laisser à la postérité. Quelle tristesse !


End file.
